-Prison Labor and Pension Bill of 503 AER-
''With the Prison Labor and Pension Bill, even those sentenced to time in prison can remain useful to the empire and society. This bill will cover all the ends of how the process should be carried out to ensure the best use of government money. '' Section l - Prison Labor Act The Prison Labor Act will allow for designated areas to be developed for a series of works that prisoners can be assigned to during their sentences. This will allow these men to be of use to the empire weather in times of peace or war, the latter when they would unable to serve in the military. Forms of labor will take place in cordined off areas with heavy security and will consist of farming or working on assembly lines at factories to produce basic goods from hangers to bullets for the empire. All designated areas for labor will be built adjacent to prisons so that transportation of prisoners is not needed. In factories, prisoners will work only at the assembly lines or other designated sections deemed controlled and safe. While working, prisoners will be supurvised from start to finish by prison guards. Section ll - Production Limit and Control Act This act will limit and control the amount of production that the Prison Labor Act leads to. This is too prevent the government from interferring deeply in the economy by keeping them from undercutting other companies. Production is limited to a predesignated amount to be re-examined at the start of each year and based on how well the economy is doing and how good the market for the particular goods being produced. Labor areas cannot operate more then eight hours each day. All profit made from sold goods will be for the government and to be used to fund the prisons and pay for priosner pensions with any extra going to other government programs. Section lll - Prison Pension Act The Prison Pension Act will allow for prisoners to recieve payment throughout their sentence so that when they do finish out their sentence they aren't just thrown out on the street to be homeless and increase the chance of them reverting back to crime. Prisoners serving time in jail from six months to forty years will recieve pensions for each hour of work they do. Pensions will paid in the form of minimum wage with a proper amount subtracted to pay for the prisoners food and help pay for running the prison. All pensions will be stored in a newly established Prison Bank based in Corrintrin which will keep track of all pensions owed to prisoners with the total sum given to prisoners once their sentance has been served. Taxes will be collected from every two weeks of pension recieved. Should the prisoner die before his sentence is completed, the pensions will go to a next of kin, if no next of kin is alive then pensions will return to the government. The Prison Bank will fall under the Minister of Finance with the funds being untouchable by the government except for transfer to the prisoner or next of kin. This bill will create an estimated 700 jobs from people to run the Prison Bank to new guards and mechanics for factories. Construction of new establishments will cost between 30 and 40 million Fall, but will be paid off with ease once the factories are up and running. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations